unwrittenfandomcom-20200213-history
Pokemon Legend
Made by: Alpha Ranger This roleplay you will catch pokemon there is 1000 of them and we try to catch them all. There will be many locations and we travel around to catch a pokemon you say *catch pokemon* there is 1 90% chance you will get it. There will be evolving of age after certain amounts of time. Pokemon Levels: Liam's Dripo: Level 13 Liam's Plovaby: Level 13 Liam's Minun: Level 13 Corey's Candkit: 2 Quincy's Candkit: 1 Prysala's Seedpup: 1 Corey: *training Candkit* I like this gym. *Candkit levels up* Liam: *goes inside* Hello? Anyone here? Corey: *training Candkit* I like this gym. *Candkit levels up* Liam: *goes inside* Hello? Anyone here? Liam: *goes inside* Hello? Anyone here? . {| class="article-table article-table-selected" style="width: 500px;" border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" Pokemon Levels: Liam's Dripo: 3 Corey's Candkit: 2 Quincy's Candkit: 1 Prysala's Seedpup: 1 Sign-Ups 1-2 Characters per user Ex: Name - Sex - Informantion 1. Corey - Male - He is a very nice guy who loves animals. He loves to have pokemon and travel and that is why he joined this whole thing. - Alpha Ranger Pokemon On Team Candkit - Male - Blaze - Obtained in episode: Episode 1: The Trail In Storage N/A Released/Traded N/A 2. Liam - Male - He is calm, friendly and really caring, he likes cool and awesome pokemon, his travelling companion is a Minun - NegimaLover Pokemon On Team 'Liam's Pokedex': Dripo - Male - Torrent - Obtained in episode: Episode 1: The Trail Minun - Male - Torrent - Obtained prior to episode: Episode 1: The Trail Plovaby - Female - Keen Eye - Caught in episode: Episode 1: The Trail In Storage N/A 3. Prysala - Female - She can really be serious or really not be it depends on the situation but if she needs to she can seriously kick a##! - Alpha Ranger Pokemon On Team Seedpup - Male - Grass - Obtained in episode: Episode 1: The Trail In Storage N/A Traded/Released N/A 4. Nolan - Male - The Friend of the Characters - Alpha Ranger Pokemon On Team 5. Quincy - Female - She is cute and adorable, she is serious when it comes to battling, she has a crush on Liam. - NegimaLover Pokemon On Team Candkit - Female - Fire - Obtained in Episode 1: The Trail In Storage N/A Traded/Released N/A Corey's Pokedex: Candkit - Male - Blaze - Obtained in Episode 1: The Trail 'Prysala's Pokedex:' Seedpup - Male - Grass - Obtained in Episode 1: The Trail 'Quincy's Pokedex': Candkit - Female - Blaze - Episode 1: The Trail Episode 1: The Trail (Chat here!) The Apartment (Where you Live) Corey: So I guess we leave are pokemon in here. This is a nice apartment I can't wait to leave and explore! Liam: You're right. Minun: "Mai" (Translation: Good idea!) Prysala: Yeah, it is a nice place. Nolan: *comes in room* Oh hey guys I see you like your new apartment. (they spot some plover-like pokemon flying across the sky) Quincy: What are those Pokemon? Corey: I have no clue... sorry. Liam: They're Plovaby, and it looks like they're migrating. Quincy: We need to get our starter pokemon. Corey: Good call, Quincy lets go to the Pokemon Center (wherever we get the pokemon). Pokemon Center Corey: What do you guys want? Nolan: That is a lot of choices. Liam: Why is there double starters? Quincy: No clue. Professor Trayaurus: So Corey what do you what pokemon do you choose? Corey: The Candkit. :). PT (Professor Trayaurus): Ok. *gives Corey a Candkit.* Quincy: I'll have the other Candkit Liam: Dripo for me please. Prysala: I guess I will have a Seedpup they are pretty cute and strong. The Trail (The Characters see a long hiking trail they start to walk to there first town.) Corey: Do we talk about something while we walk? Liam: Which reminds me, Minun. There's someone I want you too meet. Liam's Minun: Mai Mai? ("There is?") Corey: Liam, I like your little minun. He's really cool. Liam: Thanks, Come on out, Dripo! (Liam brings out Dripo) Liam's Dripo: Dri Po ("Hi there") Corey: Oh yeah, Come out, Candkit. Corey's Candkit: Meow hiy. ("Hi team.") Corey: I am happy we can understand pokemon. Liam: Why not use the Pokedex that the professor gave us? Corey: Oh yeah, look he gave us all are own Pokedex and one for total called the main Pokedex. (Corey scans his Pokedex points it at Liam's Minun) Corey's Pokedex: Minun, the Cheering Pokémon. Minun cares more for its teammates than for itself, sending off showers of sparks while cheering them on. Liam: What moves does Dripo know? Corey: Drop and Splash. Prysala: I wonder where we are going :D. Liam: Here, ask the Pokedex *show corey his Pokedex* Liam's Pokedex: The moves Dripo can use, are Tackle, Play Nice, Bubble Beam and Water Gun. Liam: You see? Corey: Wow Liam, you have a lot of pokemon. (Suddenly, they hear the bushes rustle) Corey: Come on *brings everyone* Who wants to take this battle? (Out of the bushes pops a wild Plovaby) Liam: I'll do it, plus i'm gonna catch it too, it looks strong. Dripo, ready to go? (Dripo nods enthusiastically) Liam: Dripo, Water Gun! (Dripo obeys with a nod, and uses Water Gun which is a direct hit) Quincy: Nice shot! (Plovaby retaliates with Peck) Liam: That's Plovaby's Peck. Dodge it, Dripo! (Dripo dodges Plovaby's Peck) Liam: Wrap it up with a Tackle attack. (Dripo uses Tackle, and it smacks Plovaby to the ground with swirls for eyes) Liam: Thanks Dripo! Go Pokeball! (The Pokeball hits Plovaby, and Plovaby is sucked inside, it wiggles several times, after a few seconds, it clicks with a ding and sparkles come out from it, meaning its caught) Corey: Nice catch! I think I want to catch the next pokemon. *looks around* Look the first town! Let's keep walking we are only half a mile away. Liam: Okay! Oh, I know! Plovaby, help us out! *he sends out Plovaby* We need you to help us get to the first town, do you think you can do that? (Plovaby nods) Liam's Plovaby: Plov Vaby ("Sure thing, Liam") Corey: Candkit can you get out and help Plovaby. *gets out Candkit* Corey's Candkit: Imeo It io oi ieryu ("Yeah I will be useful.") Corey: Nice job pokemon. Prysala: So, we are about halfway there. :). Liam's Plovaby: Plovaby!! ("Liam!!") Liam: Plovaby, did you find something? Liam's Plovaby: Plova plova plov plova by by plovaby ("I found a town called Hotstuff City, its not to far from here") Quincy: Translation please? Episode 2: Hanging Out to Driclaw Liam: Time to take on the gym, We trained hard for this, didn't we Dripo? Liam's Dripo: Dripo Po ("We sure did") Corey: *training Candkit* I like this